Love Comes in a Box
by lovely-sagacchi
Summary: [AkuRoku, side pairing RikuSora] It's Axel's birthday... and he receieved a large box as his present. Inside isn't what he had expected, though!
1. Surprise!

**Love Comes in a Box**  
by_ lovely-sagacchi_

Warning/Notes: This is my first fic, so please be nice. :P If there happens to be some grammical errors in the fic, I'm sorry, but English is not my first language. Comments will be greatly appreciated. There are no warnings as of yet (except use of language), but I might sneak in a bit of lemon here and there if you guys want me to. ;D

Disclaimer: If Kingdom Hearts was mine, what do you think Axel and Roxas would be doing by now?

* * *

**Chapter 1 :: Surprise!**  
_Axel's POV_  


I hear beeping noises. _Lots of it._ And it's fucking annoying. I raise my fist and slam it towards the source of the noise. I hear something break. Slowly opening my eyes, I turn to see that I had just smashed my alarm clock to pieces.

_Great. I'm going to need to buy _another_ one..._

Sighing, I turn over to my side so I can get some more of my beauty sleep. Well, I _tried_.

"Axel!! Get off your lazy ass!"

_Fuck._

"Riku, do you know what time it is?" I ask my roommate groggily, rubbing my eyes. We've been living together in this house for about a year and a half now. So it was sort of a tradition for Riku to wake me up early everyday.

"Yes!" he exclaims. "It's one in the afternoon! Come on, Axel, get up! It's your _birthday_, for fuck's sake!!"

_...Oh._

"So what?" I ask him. I never really did anything special for my birthday, anyway. So what was the point? I could just sleep the whole day off, and that alone would be satisfying enough. It's not like I needed a... a cake or anything. It's not like I ever got one.

Riku grinned. "Well, come downstairs! I got a surprise for you!!"

"A... A what?"

"A surprise!" the other repeats. "Now get up and wash up or something!" With that, he leaves the room, and a cackle could be heard, drifting away as Riku left.

_Crap. If it's a surprise from Riku, it could never be a good thing..._ I didn't mean to say that Riku is a bad friend or anything, but sometimes he just...overdoes it. It gets kind of out of hand. And I don't think I want to find out what this 'surprise' is, because I have a strangely bad feeling about it...

Nonetheless I decide to get up before Riku comes back up here and chews my head off. After taking a shower, I put on some decent clothing and head downstairs.

"Riku?"

The aroma of a freshly cooked meal reaches my nose, and I inhale deeply. It smelled so good. Wait... was _Riku_ cooking? I peek into the kitchen, finding Riku (with his back turned to me) cooking some eggs, and a whole meal placed neatly on the table. Riku was even wearing a pink apron and humming some kind of tune.

Was the person standing right there really Riku? Because I was gaping at him in awe.

"Riku!"

"Huh? Oh, you're here..." Riku turns to me, taking off the apron. "Look, I cooked you a nice breakfast, just for your birthday." He smiled sweetly. Something was up. I could smell it. Riku walked over to me and sat me down on the chair.

"Eat up," he said. "Your surprise will come afterwards."

Wait. _This_ wasn't the surprise!? Nodding almost mechanically, I picked up the fork and stabbed a french toast, stuffing it into my mouth. Huh. This actually tasted good. I never knew Riku was a good cook. I ate faster than I would usually, all because I was curious about this 'surprise' being held for me by my closest friend. Picking up the cold glass of milk that sat beside the food, I gulped half of it down, and then turn to look at Riku.

"So...? The surprise?"

"Don't rush, don't rush," Riku says. "I bought you a cake."

Wow... A cake? No one has ever bought me a cake before... But this was awfully suspicious. I watch as Riku takes out a white box, opening the lid to reveal a small strawberry cake inside. As I reached for it, he pulled it away.

"Go see your 'surprise.' It's in the living room. You can eat your cake later." He smiled. For a second there, I could have sworn that he actually looked _nervous_. How awefully suspicious.

I enter the living room, where my so-called 'surprise' was. My eyes widened. There was a big box in the middle of the room, about half my size, and there was a red ribbon wrapped around it. Not only that. The box was _moving_. There was something in there.

I turn to Riku, who was grinning smugly with a look that said, _Go ahead. Open it._

"Is it a dog?" I ask. "Because I should let you know, I'm allergic to dogs and I hate them with all my-."

"No. It's_ not_ a dog," Riku assures me. "Now go open it."

Hesitantly, I reach for the ribbons, pulling it off. The large box suddenly bursts open, all on his own. I practically gawk as something - no some_one_ stands in the box, taking large intakes of breath. A boy. A short blond boy with spikey hair, and he looks at least one or two years younger than Riku.

The boy, after he finished recovering from being trapped in a large box for who knows how long, suddenly throws me a cold glare. Yeesh, how harsh. The dude then spots Riku, and points angrily at him.

"YOU!!!"

"Me?" Riku points at himself innocently.

The boy then starts shouting, "I was wandering down the streets looking for my brother, and you just... just _kidnapped_ me!! And threw me in this stuffy box!!!!"

I turn to Riku, looking for an explanation. Why he would kidnap an innocent kid and give him to me as my 'surprise' had me completely baffled. I mean, do people these days do things like that?

"Look, kid," Riku starts. "You said you were lost! The least I could do was let you stay here for a while, until you find your brother."

"But you threw me in a box! Couldn't you just say that you wanted to help like a normal being!?"

"Woah, woah," my friend says, grinning. "Kid..."

"It's Roxas."

"Okay, Roxas," Riku continues. "Sure, I'll let you stay here for a while, for as long as you want, actually. But in return... You have be Axel's property."

"WHAT!?" Roxas and I cry out in unison.

"Well, I gave you to Axel for his birthday," Riku calmly explains. "So what do you expect? You belong to Axel now. You have to do whatever he tells you to do. It's an equal deal, you do that, and we'll let you stay."

"Riku, I think you're going overboard..." I murmur. "You kidnapped a lost kid and gives him to me?"

"Yeah, no need to thank me."

Hmm. You know, having my own personal slave doesn't sound half bad. But still... I feel a little sorry for this squirt. I look at Roxas, and then grins.

"Look, Roxas, you can stay until you find your brother," I tell him, and I can't believe I'm actually going along with Riku's deal. "But until them, you can do all my chores around the house..."

The kid kicks me in the shins and then jumps out of the box.

"FUCK YOU!!!"

"OWW... DAMMIT!" I stood there, holding my bruised leg as the kid runs off upstairs. Riku whistles as Roxas disappears out of sight.

"Didn't know the kid can cuss."

* * *

End of first chapter. 

Hope it was good! Review, and I will love you. So far- well, to me, at least- the plot sounds a little interesting. Second chapter will be up soon if I get enough reviews!


	2. He's Cute for a Brat

**Love Comes in a Box**  
by _lovely-sagacchi_

**Sagacchi**: Hello everyone!! Thank you for the reviews, I love you all! But I'd like to specially thank **jka1** and **Mamotte Ageru** (oh, and thank you for your constructive criticism... it was helpful :D) for being the first ones to leave a review (and add my story to their story alert!) a few minutes after I put up the first chapter. Thank you!! And thank you to everyone who told me that this story is original! It made me happy. And a lot of people put me on 'story alert'! xD So, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to:

**jka1, Mamotte Ageru, Keiko Tenyoku, Cavechan, Raivyn, Bubblegum Head, Silver Tears 11, Erinicole12**

...and to everyone who read/alerted/faved or just simply wanted to read this chapter!

**Axel**: Stop saying so much thanks…

**Sagacchi**: But I love all them all… ;A;

**Roxas**: Hey, what's going to happen next?

**Sagacchi**: Axel and Roxas… make-out scene. –evil cackle-

**Axel**: Oh nooooeeessss! Come on Rox, we have to get away from here!! She's a loony!!

**Roxas**: But we won't be in the story anymore if we do…

**Axel**: … Good point.

**Sagacchi**: Don't worry, I was joking, anyway. Sort of. Well, at least for now. Okay, enough of my random rambling. I don't own anyone or anything or any _nobodies_ from KH. So no need to sue. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. ;D

* * *

**Chapter 2 :: He's Cute for a Brat**  
_Axel's POV_

"Aw, come on, Roxas, come out of there already!!"

After the kid happen to kick me, he ran upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom. Just _great_. I just _knew_ that the kid was going to be a problem for me already. So then I find myself banging at the door, Riku standing next to me.

"Maybe we should just break the door down," Riku suggested.

"NO!" I protested immediately. "Last time that happened, it took a fucking _month_ to repair it! Do you know what's it like to use the bathroom when there's no door?"

He shrugged. "So what? I've seen you naked a couple of times already…"

"That's besides the point," I grumble, and continue pounding on the door. "Come on, kid, I promise I'll be gentle with you…"

"That sounded wrong," Riku commented, grinning.

"Shut up," I bit out, and then sighed. "Look, Roxas… if you lock yourself in there, you're still in our house. And as long as you're staying in this house, you're my property."

Yes. My ingenious did the trick. The door creaked open, and the blond kid poked his head out. He stared at me with his wide, blue eyes. Man, did he have beautiful eyes or what… They were like the color of the ocean. Wide, innocent, and pure.

"Axel?"

I snapped out of it as Riku called me. Coughing slightly to cover up my embarrassment, I told the kid, "Okay, Roxas. Here's the deal. You can stay for a while, but you have to do what I say. I won't do anything bad, don't worry. Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, stepping out of the bathroom. Hm, for some reason, he seems shier than he was before. It's actually kind of… cute. Gah, Axel, what are you thinking… You're not gay. And you wouldn't like a kid that you've barely met. Ah great. Now the kid is staring at me funny…

"Say, Roxas," I start, trying push these thoughts aside. "How old are you? You look like you're in middle school…"

"I'm sixteen," he hisses with a glare. Spunky little guy, isn't he? It's obvious that he doesn't like to be insulted by his height (hey – I'm a little more than a head taller than him, and I'm older by two years). Heehee… I've got to note that down for future reference.

"Hey, you're just a year younger than me," Riku comments. "So anyway, how did you get lost again?"

"Like I said…" Roxas huffs. "I was looking for my brother, Sora. Well, we were downtown, and it was really crowded, so…" He bit his lips, stopping there, staring at the textures of the wooden floor. God, did he look heartbreakingly sad, or what… He must really love his brother. This kind of melted my heart as I started down at the kid.

"Ah, so you're still looking for him?" I asked. Roxas nodded in response. "Well, have no fear, 'cause you'll be living here! For a while, at least. Until you find your brother. But in the meantime you're going to be my slave- err, personal property and do all of the chores, but that's beside the point…"

Riku chortles, giving me the 'oh-my-god-you're-so-stupid-Axel' look. God, I hated that look…

Suddenly we heard a low grumble. Riku and I turned to the source, finding that it was Roxas's stomach. He blushed, looking down. Riku looked at me.

"Axel, as I recall, it's your turn to cook…"

"Okay, kiddo!" I tell the little blond guy. "Here's your first task as my property. Come with my grocery shopping. You're going to have to help me carry food and ingredients home to cook."

"Okay," he replies.

A man of many words, isn't he?

xxx

Soon we find ourselves at the grocery store, picking out some food to cook for lunch today. Or rather, I'm the one picking out the food and Roxas is holding them in a basket. I picked out some veggies, fruits, meats, ramen, and other ingredients that would be of use for our lunch.

"Um… Axel, right?"

"Huh? Oh." I notice that the kid is calling me. "Yeah, that's my name. What do you want?"

Roxas held out a red box to me that looked like… Pocky. Actually, it _was_ Pocky. I seemed to get the message that he wanted me to buy it for him.

"What? You want that thing?" I have never really been too fond of chocolate. "Sorry, kid. I'm not buying it."

"But…"

"I said no. And that's final."

Roxas then made the _cutest_ puppy-dog face I've seen – his lips turned to a pout and he stared at me with the widest, most innocent eyes I've ever seen – it made my heart melt. I stood there staring back at him agape, looking like an idiot in the middle of the grocery store, until I found the will to speak again and asked:

"… How many of those did you want…?"

xxx

We were then walking back to the apartment, Roxas munching happily on a Pocky stick, carrying half of the bags while I carried the other half. Dammit, when did I become such a softy to those kind of expressions…

"Satisfied, you little runt?"

"Hmm?" Roxas looked at me, sucking on the Pocky stick. Oh. My. God. Did that look wrong, or what. I couldn't tear my eyes off the blond as he tried to suck off all the chocolate on the biscuit stick, pulling it in and out of his mouth.

… I think I was drooling. I couldn't help it, it was turning me on. Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Rewind. A _kid_ was _turning me on_!? Oh my god, what has become of me… I've turned to a total freak because of this squirt! I'm not gay, I am _not_ gay! But he does look hot sucking on that damn Pocky stick… GAH! I was officially confused.

I squinted my eyes shut, debating on whether I was gay or not in my head.

"Axel?"

I looked at the kid, who _thankfully_ decided to finish up that Pocky stick he was eating. Taking a stick out of the box, he lifted it towards me. "Do you want one?"

Without a word, I accepted the Pocky stick. He went back to eating his Pocky stick, only nibbling on it cutely this time. A small smile broke out on my features as I took a bite of the biscuit stick.

You know. Maybe I'm starting to like chocolate.

xxx

"Where have you guys been?"

When we came home, Riku was complaining how hungry he was, something about it being four P.M. already. Hm. Did we really take that long grocery shopping? I didn't notice. Well, better get cooking.

"Come here, Roxas," I call the kid over. "You're helping me cook."

Without a word of complaint (but he _did_ frown a bit), Roxas comes over to help me in the kitchen. Riku chuckled as he laid on the couch, flicking the T.V. on with the remote controller.

"How cute. He follows you around like a lost puppy."

"Shut it," I snap at Riku. I glance at Roxas at the corner of my eyes, who was now helping me chop some veggies. I had to admit, he's as cute as a puppy… No, _bad_ Axel, dirty thoughts not allowed. Wait. I wasn't thinking anything perverted. Not this time, anyway. Okay, no _gay_ thoughts allowed. That's right. Keep your cool, you're _completely_ straight. As straight as a _curved line_ – wait, that came out wrong.

"Axel, you're mumbling to yourself," Roxas informs me. Oh, I hadn't noticed that I was talking to myself aloud. Hm. What an idiot I must have looked like. I hope blondie didn't hear anything… Then I'd be caught. Wait. Caught with what? Gah, I'm talking to myself again…

Okay. I'm back to concentrating on cooking. I take out some instant curry and dump it into the boiling pot in front of me. Then I covered it with the top, waiting a few moments for it to be finished. So I was going to proceed with making desserts until…

"Ow!"

"Hm?" I notice Roxas flinching. "What happened, Roxas?"

"I… I accidentally cut myself…"

"Let me see." I take a look at his finger, and indeed, I see some blood seeping from a fresh cut. Instinctively, I latch my lips on his finger, tasting the blood on my tongue. Hm. Doesn't taste half bad. I'd pass for a vampire. I made sure to lick it clean.

"Ah…"

I then realize what I was doing. Almost immediately, I let go of Roxas's hand, turning around so be won't see my heated face that currently resembles the color of a tomato. Oh. My. GOD. I can't believe I just did that. It must have been a habit by now, doing that, because every time I cut myself, I would lick the blood off. I can't believe I did that to _Roxas's_ finger! He must think I'm a freak. What do I do now?

Just when I'm in the middle of freaking out, Roxas decides to speak up. "Um… thanks. I think. The blood's gone. So… I think you should get back to that curry you were cooking before it overflows."

I turn, seeing the pot was, indeed, overflowing. I left it boiling for too long.

"FUCK!! What do I do, what do I do!?"

xxx

So. I solved the problem about the curry overflowing. Somehow. You know what, don't ask. So we're gathered around the table, now having dinner (it was too late to be called lunch) peacefully, like a small, happy family. NOT. Well, Riku kept kicking my leg from underneath the tablecloth. Which I had no idea why. Maybe it was because the overflowed curry had to be thrown away… Wait. You didn't hear that. Just because Riku was sitting across from me, he thought he had the right to kick me. So I kick him back, and for a moment I am thankful for having longer legs. Soon we get into a kicking fight. Underneath the table.

Roxas is oblivious to all this, eating his meal _so_ innocently, that it makes me want to jump him. Yeah. I'm too caught up with the kicking fight that I don't care what I say anymore. Does that make me insane? Sure, it does.

So anyway. We finish up our dinner about forty-five minutes later. Riku claims that he needs to hit the sacks for work tomorrow, but I bet it was a damn excuse so he wouldn't have to clean up after himself. So Roxas and I are stuck putting the plates away and washing them.

When we finished, I figured that there was going to be a problem. Where was Roxas going to sleep?

"You can have the couch," I say, but feeling a little guilty about making him sleep there. What was I thinking? The kid was freeloading off of us, so that's what he deserved.

"Axel, he's your puppy, so why not let him sleep on the bed with you?" Riku calls from the bedroom. Ah. So he's still awake. Now I _really_ know that he was trying to get away from doing chores. I stare at Roxas. He shrugged, looking back at me with those pure, cerulean eyes. Great… it's _that_ look again. The look I can't resist.

"Alright, kid, you can sleep with me on my bed," I tell him, and for a moment, it seems like his expression brightened. "Hey, you don't have any other clothing with you, do you?" I ask him, although I already know the answer.

"No," Roxas replies, looking down, his cheeks turning pink. Aw. Was he embarrassed? That was rather… adorable. But I would never say that aloud. So anyway, I'm now looking through my drawers for something he can wear to sleep. I hand him a pair of blue cotton pants along with a matching cotton shirt.

xxx

"Aww, he looks so cute," Riku comments from his place on his bed.

I had to say, he looked _edible_. For one thing, the pajama clothing I handed to him was a size _too large_. The sleeves covered his hand, hanging loosely, while the hem of the shirt almost reached his knees. The pants had covered his feet as well, and because of it, he had some trouble walking.

Roxas pouted, making him all the more adorable.

"Alright, come here," I call to him, scooting over on my bed.

"Don't molest him at night," Riku tells me. I glare at him in return. The blond kid seemed to be hesitant after hearing this. Damn you, Riku, you conniving little bastard. Make _me_ look like the horrible, scary man that molests kids in their sleep. I sighed. "Rox, I don't bite. Just come here."

Roxas seems to trust me enough, because he climbed onto my bed and snuggled into the empty spot I left. "It's kind of cold," he tells me. Cold, huh? Well, kid, I should tell you, never tell me that or this is what I'm going to do: I scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist, causing him to look surprised.

"There. Better?"

For a second there, I thought he was going to start protesting – but he didn't. He snuggled closer to me instead, feeling the warmth.

"Yeah. Better."

* * *

**Sagacchi**: OMG AkuRoku in the second chapter already. Am I the only one who thinks it's weird to fall in love with a kid after knowing him for a day?. D: Well, besides that, good news! I made the chapter longer than the first by about 900 words! Yay! (It still was short, though…) Reviews are love! The more review, the faster the update! That's my model. –beams- 

**Axel**: Please do ignore her, she seems to be on crack lately…

**Sagacchi**: D8 WHAT!? I'm offended!

**Roxas**: He has a point…

**Sagacchi**: Well then! Roxas dress-up will be in the next chapter, then! –cackles evilly-

**Roxas**: -gasps- _Dress up!?_

**Sagacchi**: … Oops. Did I say that aloud? Well, if you want to see what happens next, leave a review! That's all you have to do!! Story alert/faves and such would be extremely nice, too! Thank you for reading!!

**Riku**: I feel ignored…

**Sagacchi**: Aww I'm sorry, Riku! Don't worry, you'll have a chapter to yourself soon! Aw damn, spoilers again. DX Well, review and find out! Please! –sends much love…again-


	3. He's a Damn Lunatic

**Love Comes in a Box **  
by _lovely-sagacchi_

**Sagacchi**: Yay! Reviews!! Thank you _so much_ everyone (again). You have made me happy. :) So! Now let's see the story in _Roxas's_ perspective! MUAHAHAHA!!

**Roxas**: _My_ perspective?

**Sagacchi**: Yeah, you heard right!

**Axel**: This is going to be fun.

**Sagacchi**: So, anyway, this is dedicated to everyone who's looking forward to this chapter (and I still thank all who put me on alert/faves)! I'm glad there's people who actually like this fic!! Here's the third chapter, and I so hope you'll enjoy it. :D

**A random note**: The cake for Axel's birthday was forgotten. D: I forgot all about it. I'll draw a picture of an abandoned cake later and put it up on my profile when I have the time. ;D

**A random note #2**: Read my note at the end of the chapter for my excuse for a late update. I apologize dearly!

**Special Thanks♥**: Thank you, **Reader-Reviewer**, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to finish writing up this chapter. And also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my story to faves/alert. -sends love to everyone-

* * *

**Chapter 3 :: He's a Damn Lunatic **  
_Roxas's POV_

I slowly awaken to a pair of lanky arms wrapped around my mid-section. Glancing hazily around the dim room, I suddenly snap my eyes open. This… This isn't my room!! Where the fuck am I!? Whose fucking arms are these!?

Okay Roxas, calm down. _Think_.

Right. That crazy white-haired guy brought me here, throwing me in a goddamn box. And gave me to _him_. Oh, the horror. I cannot believe I got myself into this mess. Wait until Sora hears that I've been kidnapped and turned into a slave… Oh, Sora, if only you were here now.

I found myself dearly missing my older brother. I wonder if he got kidnapped, too. Wait – what if his situation is _worse_ than mine!? Oh no, my twin brother… I've got to find him, quick. I can't live without him!

Sitting up, I pried the arms off of me, glancing at the redhead that was currently snoring his ass off. He wasn't really bad for a person I've known only for a day, but… this is a stranger's house. I don't have the right to feel comfortable here. _Don't talk to strangers_, Sora would say. _Don't trust strangers_. _Don't be kidnapped by strangers!_ Oh god, I miss Sora… I feel so alone here.

So anyhow. After realizing I've been dazing off while sitting on the bed, I get up, leaving Axel there. I also notice that there's an empty spot on that white-haired kidnapper's bed. Hm, he must be an early bird. It's only, say… six in the morning. And I have a feeling that the redhead's going to be sleeping for quite a while…

I head downstairs, nearly stumbling on the hem of the pants since it was so big on me, and the aroma of a fresh, steaming breakfast hovered into my nostrils. My mouth watered. I guess since the only time I ate yesterday was dinner (and don't forget the Pocky!), I was still kind of hungry. Casually sauntering into the kitchen, I find that Riku was cooking, in a pink apron… I don't know why, but I get a strange aura of homosexuality from this guy.

"You cook?" I ask, startling the kidnapper, whom almost dropped the pan he was holding onto. Riku stares at me momentarily before offering a small smile that almost makes him look like an angel with the light seeping through the half-opened window, and for a second I had forgotten that this was the very man who kidnapped me and stuffed me into a box. Hmmph. Pretty boy. He can have _that_ kind of effect…

"Nah, I only do it on rare occasions…" Riku replies, turning back to the food before it burns. I raise an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?" I ask, wondering if there was another birthday coming up, or maybe a holiday I didn't know of.

"You."

"So you're cooking just because I'm here?" I ask incredulously. Wow, he was actually cooking…for me… I guess this guy isn't so bad after all. Wait, _wait_- maybe I'm misjudging. What if he's _lying_ and is cooking just because he's hungry? That's a good possibility. But I won't be deceived by you, kidnapper…

"Yeah," he says with a grin. "Since you're going to be staying here for a couple of weeks, or at least until you find your brother, we've got to make it worth wild for you, right?"

Hmmm… So maybe this guy _isn't_ lying… But is he doing this for my sake, or his sake? I stare at this guy suspiciously as he continues cooking, but then I'm interrupted when a hand ruffles my hair. Who the fuck-

"Morning, sunshine."

Axel is standing there, right behind me, and I had to tilt my head upwards to glare at him (curse my shortness!). He doesn't seem to notice my glare, and turns to Riku. "Hey, you're cooking again?" he asks the other. "Smells good."

"Yeah, yeah, quit asking already. Now both of you, sit your asses down. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Yes, mother," Axel mutters, rolling his eyes. I notice that Riku chose to ignore that comment, but I could have sworn I saw him twitch. The redhead then asks, "Hey - Riku? I thought you had work today. That's why you had to 'hit the sacks early' yesterday, right?" He said each word slowly, eyes narrowing at his friend suspiciously.

"Well, about that..." Riku turns to Axel and grins at him sheepishly. "I don't have work today." Before Axel could say anything, the kidnapper continues, "But hey, I got early to cook you guys a meal, right? You have to give me credit for that."

He has a point. Axel kept his mouth shut, and only frowned.

xxx

After we had finished breakfast (which tasted really good, might I add...), Riku said that he had some errands to run and went out. So that left Axel and I alone at the house. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't expect him to be the type to rape little boys (not that I'm calling myself little...), but I expected him to do _something_ strange.

Oh, I so hate it when I'm right.

I was sitting on the couch, flicking through T.V. channels like a normal, innocent teenager. I wasn't doing anything wrong, as far as I was concerned. I check the time, which happens to be half past one in the afternoon. So I was enjoying my time watching T.V. until _he_ comes along. The slave-driver.

"Roxaaas…" he entices slowly, stretching the syllables to my name. That can't be a good thing. I gulp loudly, hoping he didn't hear. "Wh… What do you want?" I ask, and it came out more softly than intended. Axel grins like a lunatic (I think he actually _may_ be one…), and walked over to where I was sitting on the couch. The remote controller laid neglected next to me.

The redhead then pulls out something…frilly, and he has this mischievous glint in his eyes. My eyes widened, and suddenly I catch on what he's thinking… So I backed away as much as possible from him, until I fall off the couch.

"Come here, Roxas…"

My eyes widen as he makes his attack.

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! _

"Hey, not bad – it suits you!"

"Shut up," I bit out. I stood there, looking completely stupid in a _frilly maids' outfit_. A dress! A fucking dress that barely reached my thighs!! Axel eyed me in a perverted way, but turned to look at something else as I shot him a glare. So anyway. This is how it happened: After I fell off the couch, I managed to scramble on my feet to get away from the mad redhead. But Axel wouldn't let me go that easily, so he chased me around the whole house, persistent to catch me. But I was persistent, too. I wasn't going to wear a fucking frilly shit like that (I mean, who would!?). Alas, my fate was sealed as I got cornered in the kitchen, and Axel forced this damn dress on me.

"Well, since you were going to do some chores, anyway, I thought that that would be an appropriate outfit for the job," Axel informs me with a wide grin. God, I hated this man. He was a fucking _loony_.

"You know," I muttered, trying to pull the hem of the dress down to cover at least a _bit_ of my thighs. "Normal people don't do these kind of things."

"I'm not normal."

_So I noticed_.

I narrowed my eyes. I should have ran away from this place when I had the chance. Now I'm stuck doing chores in _this_ embarrassing outfit. Picking up the duster that Axel handed to me along with the dress, I decided to get it over with and started dusting off the tables and such. What I have to do for a living…

I notice a pair of emerald eyes on me and turned around, instantly catching Axel staring at me again, but this time probably looking up my dress. Furiously, I hurled the duster at him, calling out, "HENTAI!!" It hit him directly in the face, and I couldn't help but snigger at him (secretly, though…).

"Gaah, my eyes…!" Axel cried out, rubbing at his eyes. He looked up at me and I laughed aloud, seeing that his face was dirty with visible dust particles. "I'll teach you to laugh at me!" the redhead shouted, launching his slim body towards my way. With a cry of surprise, I managed to roll to the side so he didn't catch me and got to my feet, making my way towards the door.

But it was too late. He jumped me, and we crashed onto the floor, tangled limbs and everything.

… And that's when Riku decided to make his appearance.

"Hey, guys I brought some snacks…" His eyes wandered for a bit before looking down, eyes widening. It was an coincidental mishap, yes, but… Axel was practically straddling my smaller body (and I _was_, as you remember, wearing a thigh-high _dress_), and this sort of happened near the door way.

"Axel, what did I tell you about molesting the kid!?" Riku launched out, the other flinching at the tone of his voice. "And… And do you have some kind of _fetish_!? For little boys in _short dresses_!?" My eye twitched at the word 'little.' "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you!? And right near the doorway? Couldn't you have at least _tried_ doing this in secret!?"

…Wait. What the fuck was he implying?

"Riku," Axel said, getting off and standing up. "We. Did. NOT. Do. ANYTHING!"

"Yeah. Right," Riku rolled his eyes. "Axel, you're going to have to get the groceries again today. I got it twice in a row last time." The redhead huffs, brushing off the invisible dust on his clothes. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Just give me a second to get ready. You're coming with me again, Roxas."

"Right," I say, without a word of complaint. But then again, I notice that I am still wearing the ridiculous-looking dress. "I'll go and change."

A hand grabs my shoulder before I can go anywhere, and soon I find myself face-to-face with Axel's grinning face.

"What are you talking about, Rox? You're not going to change."

xxx

I have _never_ been SO humiliated in my entire life. Here I am, holding the basket full of shopping items Axel had thrown in, in a fucking DRESS. I can count how many people had given me a strange look, and I'm telling you, it is _not_ a small number. I glared at the redhead, who was busily scrutinizing the frozen food section. The least he could do was buy me a wig so I'd look like an actual girl instead of a guy roaming around the streets dressing like a fucking whore!

"Axel," I say, hatred dripping from my words.

"Hn?"

"I want to go _home_."

"Yes, yes, in a second, sweetie," he says to me, like I'm a fucking CHILD. I am now glaring daggers at his back. The redhead seems to notice and throws some salad into the basket. After paying for everything, we head out.

I had to say, this was _so_ much better than being surrounded by a bunch of people from a grocery store who'd try to look up your dress. The roads were more secluded, with the exception of cars driving by every few minutes. Axel had taken the liberty of holding the bags as we walked in comfortable silence. The sun glared down at us from high in the sky, and I must say, it was burning me down. Literally.

I felt the heat waves start to get to me, and my visions started to blur. The last thing I heard was Axel calling out my name as I fell to the ground. And then everything went black.

xxx

I had awoken later, finding a wet towel on my forehead. I glance around the room, finding myself on a bed. Where am I? …Oh. I was back in _his_ room. Well, actually it was _their_ room. But there was no one in sight. The other bed was empty. I must have been laying on Axel's bed.

"Hey – you awake?"

I turn to the source of the familiar voice to find the redhead standing at the doorway with a tray – a cup of water and two pills, as far as I could see. I sat up, removing the wet towel from my forehead as he walks over to me. Axel sets the tray on the table besides me, taking a seat on a chair next to the bed.

"You fainted from the heat," he informs me.

I didn't say anything. So he continued on. "Here, take your pills and then go back to sleep," Axel said, motioning towards the tray he brought in. "You're still not feeling well enough." I open my mouth to say something, but then look down at my clothing, and I notice that I'm not wearing that damn dress anymore – thankfully. I was wearing Axel's pajama clothing.

"Did you change my clothing?"

"I couldn't have you sleep in that dress, right?" the taller man asks with a wide grin. "But that would have been a nice view." I throw him a glare, but it came out soft. I guess I didn't have enough strength to glare my usual dagger-glares.

"Oh, and here." Axel rummages through the grocery bag and pulls out a box – Pocky. My featured immediately brightens as I take the box from his, opening it eagerly. "Don't eat too much," he warns me. "I heard chocolate is bad for you when you're sick. Then again, that may just be a rumor Riku told me eat as much as you want."

I took out a Pocky stick and stuffed it into my mouth, asking, "Hey, what happened to Riku? I thought he was home."

"He left a note saying that he would be out for a while," Axel replied, showing me the note as proof. "Bet he's in the club picking up chicks or something." He snorted. Now that he mentioned it, I started wondering what was Axel's sexual preference. He never said anything about it, but the way he would eye me, or dress me up, made me think he leaned more towards guys than girls… Or either that, he was just a pervert. Yeah, that must have been it. A pervert.

Axel snatched the box of Pocky away from my hand. "No more until you wake up," he tells me, like how a mother would tell her child. "So take your pills and rest." I started whining, my lips a thin line and my eyes wide. "Don't show that face to me," he muttered, but I could tell he was trying really hard to resist. "Hurry up and take your pills."

I pouted, picking up the pills and throwing them in my mouth. After that, I gulped down half the glass of water and settled back down in the bed, the covers up to my chin. The redhead stood up. "I'll be leaving you alone for a while," Axel informs me. "If you need me for anything, I'll be in the living room watching T.V. Got it memorized?" He then made his way towards the door.

"Axel – wait."

He turned at my voice, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Will… Will you stay with me?"

"Okay," Axel replied, walking back toward the bed. I didn't know why I said that; usually I felt more comfortable when no one else was in the room. But Axel, he made me feel…safe. It was a strange feeling. I scooted over a bit, and he seemed to get the idea, getting in the covers. My back faced to him, he swung one arm loosely on my arm.

"Axel…"

"Hm?" he asks languidly.

The last word that escaped my lips before drifting off to sleep was:

"Thanks."

* * *

Thank you for being patient, darling readers ♥ I hope everyone is still with me!! ;A; I'm so sorry for the late update – my only excuse for you lovelys is writer's block! Writer's block is such a bitch. D Sorry again! I hope everyone is still interested in my story. Reviews are love! Please. :) –cough-Sora comes in the next chapter-cough- 


End file.
